Life goes on
by LoveIt123
Summary: ALSO UP FOR ADOPTION, PLEASE MAIL ME IF YOU ARE INTERESTED.
1. Background story

_A.N: This story has been playing out in my head for a long time. However, typing it out is easier said than done. Here goes nothing._

**  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. *sighs***

**Background summary.  
Jacob and Leah started a relationship up and were/are in love. They are friends with all of the Cullens. Especially Rosalie and Leah; they are inseparable for most counts and very protective of one another. Basically, they're best friends. Shortly after they got together, Nessie was born and Jake imprinted on her. Despite this, Jake was still in love with Leah and they continued with their relationship, much to Leah's worries.  
6 months later, the Cullens decide to move on and move away. At this point, Leah finds out some unexpected news; she's pregnant! As she goes to tell Jake, he has news of his own. He has decided that he although he loves Leah; he can't bear to be away from Nessie and has decided to leave with the Cullens. Leah is heartbroken and does not tell him she is pregnant. Instead she visits Rosalie and tells her everything, wondering how she will cope. Rose comforts her, promising it will be ok. Rosalie and Emmett talk with the family and decide that they want to stay in Forks. They hide the real reasons behind their decision therefore protecting Leah and her secret.  
The Cullens and Jacob leave. Rosalie and Emmett become Leah's lifeline and family. She tells the Pack about her pregnancy and that Jake is the father. She also asks that if Jake is ever in wolf form, they don't tell him about her or the baby. 2 months after the Cullens left, Leah finds out she is pregnant with triplets! (She was 3 months pregnant at this point).  
Rosalie, along with Emmett and the Pack vow that they will be there to help and support her. She moves into the now empty Cullen mansion with Rose and Emmett. **

**6 months later, Rosalie and Emmett are holding Leah's hands as her 3 children are born.  
They are:  
*Harry Emmett Clearwater  
*Evan Seth Clearwater  
*Shayla Rosalie Clearwater.**

One year on, Sam has reviewed the treaty; allowing Rosalie and Emmett into La Push if they let one of the wolves know beforehand. He doesn't like them much and is still hesitant towards them (one of the only wolves that is), but he appreciates everything they have done for Leah and knows that Leah sees them as her family. 

**The story continues just over a year after the triplets were born.  
Everything will change when the Cullens and Jacob return to La Push/Forks.**

_  
A.N: SO what does everyone think? I'm going to continue with the story anyway, but it would be nice if people wanted me to continue with it as well. =]  
Read and review please. _Reviews are love.


	2. Chap 1Me, my babies & my best friends

_A.N: Well here it is chapter one. =] I think that a few of the characters may not be in character, but hopefully it will still work with the story. Feel free to chip in any future ideas for the story, it all helps.  
In this story, maybe not this chapter, not sure yet, there will be references/flashbacks to Leah and her pregnancy._

Beware, this chapter is slightly boring, but it's all warm and fuzzy too =]  


_  
_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Bummer.**

**  
Chapter One-Me, my babies and my best friends.**

I am Leah Clearwater. I'm 21, but am trapped in the body of my 18 year old self thanks to my wolfy genes. Well actually, thanks to my pregnancy I aged slightly...to a 19 year olds body. Haa, it all makes a difference you know. And yes, you heard right, pregnancy, pregnant, I was pregnant. Now I am the mother of three amazing children. If you're wondering, I had triplets; Harry, Evan and Shayla, my babies. Their dad, Jacob Black is also a werewolf like me, but he left before I told him I was pregnant. Long story. You see he imprinted on Nessie, Bella and Edwards daughter (you know the family), and when the Cullens decided to move, he went along with them. I didn't tell him I was pregnant cos' I didn't want him to feel like he was obligated to stay, and I knew how much it would hurt him to be away from Nessie. So I cried, A LOT, but eventually told him I understood and that I would miss him. Only after telling my Rosalie (my best friend) and Emmett about my situation, they decided that they were going to stay behind in Forks, with me.  
They were amazing; I don't think I could have coped without them. They picked me up when I broke down after Jake and the rest of the Cullens left. The Cullens were like my family, I loved them all, with the exception of Bella and Nessie, selfishness must run in the genes with those two. I would miss them. Rose and Emmett understood how I felt because it was their family that was leaving too. And when I found out I was expecting triplets, I freaked...but again they were there to assure me that everything would be ok. That they would be there every step of the way to help and support me. They were even there when I was in labour; holding my hands, helping me bring Harry, Evan and Shayla into the world.

And so, here we are, little over a year later. And still their here. Helping me, supporting me. My two best friends. I owe them more than you could imagine. I live in the Cullen mansion with them and the triplets. They are great with the kids, especially Rose, she would have made a great mother. They, along with my little brother Seth are godparents to my babies and each child's middle name is in honour of them. Harry Emmett Clearwater, my firstborn. Evan Seth Clearwater, the middle baby. And Shayla Rosalie Clearwater, my baby girl. I still miss Jake sometimes, but I have everything and nearly everyone I need in my life at the moment. I'm happy, and of course me being me, I can't help but wonder how long that happiness is going to last.

I roll across the bed and lazily reach for my phone. The time is 8.42 AM. Huh? That's a lie in for me, and still not a peep out of my babies. Strange. I get out of bed slowly and tip toe to their little cots. The cots are completely empty, which would explain why I've had the pleasure of sleeping in. I know what you're thinking; any other mother would be frantic if they found their babies' cots empty, but its ok I know where my babies are. They're safe and sound with their Auntie Rose and Uncle Em. If I listen really carefully I can even hear them downstairs. Guess it's time to get ready for a new day.

After having a nice hot shower, I pick out a half-decent outfit and change. If I look good, I feel good. I jog down the stairs and into the living where I hear my babies and my best friends playing away. Stopping in the door way, I smile lovingly at the scene before me. Emmett is sitting on the sofa watching Dora the Explorer with Shayla cuddled happily into his side. And Rosalie is on the floor playing cars with Harry, stopping every few minutes to make sure Evan is eating the rest of his breakfast. I carry on watching them for the next few minutes; remembering how much both Rosalie and Emmett have done for me and the triplets.

_ F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K  
It had only been 6 hours since I found out I was pregnant. Pregnant, something I truly believed would never happen to me. Only it seems that everything comes at a price with me. I was pregnant yes, but the man I loved, my baby's dad, had just told me he was going to leave with the Cullens when they left. My Jacob was leaving. NO...not my Jacob, never my Jacob, always Nessie's Jacob. She was the reason he was leaving, he couldn't stand the thought of being apart from her, his imprint. And that was the reason I kept my mouth shut about my news. Because I knew, I knew that if I told him, he wouldn't leave and being away from Nessie would hurt him. And that was one thing that I refused to do, I would never hurt him. It was better this way. For everyone._

I was leaning against a large oak tree a few miles away from the Cullens mansion when I heard her coming. The sun was setting on the day and ironically on me and Jake.  
Rosalie entered the clearing, sauntered over towards me and plonked herself down gracefully at my side. Everything she did was graceful, damn beautiful vampire best friend.

"Leah, not doing so good huh? I heard about Jake coming with us when we leave. I'm so sorry." She said with a sad and distant sparkle in her eyes.  
"Yeah. He is," I hesitated, should I really tell anyone about this? Of course I should, Rosalie is my best friend, my sister, I mentally argue with myself. "But...I'm not the only one he's leaving." I placed my hand protectively over my belly. "I'm pregnant Rose." I cried. She said nothing but her actions spoke louder than any words would have. She pulled me closer to her and hugged me. She cradled me silently while I cried and let everything out. When I finally stopped crying, she looked me straight in the eyes and vowed "Leah, don't worry about anything. I'm not going anywhere; me and Emmett are going to stay here. We're not going to leave you. Okay?"  
To say I was shocked was an understatement. She was going to stay with me?!  
"No Rose. I can't let you do that. Your whole family is leaving." I shrieked.  
"Leah Clearwater, it's not up for discussion." She snapped. "You _are __my family Lee. Mine and Emmett's. You're not getting rid of us that easily, okay?" She murmured softly, a contrast to how she just spoke. "We're going to be there to help you, every step of the way."  
I sighed tenderly. Rosalie was just as stubborn as I was and I knew she was not going to back down about this. Instead, I pulled her into yet another hug and simply told her "I love you." She glanced at me and gave me a warm smile; embracing me back.  
"I love you too. But I've got to go and tell Emmett 'k? I'll call you later. Everything will be ok Lee, I promise." She said as she got up and walked away from the clearing.  
"Okay then and Rose?" I shouted at her shrinking figure.  
"Yes Leah?" She replied as she halted her walking.  
"Thank you." I whispered gently. She replied with nothing but a dazzling smile. Urgh, damn vampires and their stupid ability to dazzle I thought to myself. It was at that point that I also thought that maybe, just maybe everything was going to be ok cos' I didn't have to do it alone._

E-N-D F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K

And I was right. My life just wouldn't be the same without Rosalie and Emmett. And I have no doubt that should anything ever happen to me; they'd take good care of my children.  
Harry is the first to notice that I'm up, smiling cheekily whilst chanting 'Mummy mummy'. He's definitely his father's son. This then alerts the other two and they cheerfully shout 'Mummy mummy' as well. I move over to each of them and give them a quick kiss before plopping myself down on the recliner opposite the settee.

_"Morning sleeping beauty. You have a good sleep?!" _Emmett asks, with that big old goofy grin firmly planted on his face.

_"Yeah I did actually thanks Em. You should have woken me when they woke up though."_ I scold slightly. I feel horrible sometimes, as though I'm taking advantage of them.

_"Oh please. You were dead on your feet last night, not to mention you looked like total crap. You needed a little extra sleep"_ Rose cuts in with a grin similar to Emmett's. I grin back at her, that's what I love about Rose; she's honest and tells it like it is, just like me. She doesn't take shit from anyone either._ "Besides, the Pack will be over soon, and you know they would have given you hell and teased you senseless if you looked like crap." _ Ah, good point. My pack brothers favourite past time is to pick on their only sister. To be fair though, I usually give as good as I get, probably worse seeing as I love having to resort to violence. They'll never learn, those boys.

_"Point taken. Thank you. You two are the best, you know that right?"_ I say, giving them both a quick smile each.

Rose picks Evan up, out of the high chair and sets him gently on the floor. He quickly toddles over to me and opens his arms. I lift him up towards me, bringing him in closer for a cuddle.  
_"Hey baby,"_ I coo softly. His only response is to chant _"Mummy, mummy"_ whilst gently tugging on my top. I give him a swift peck on the lips and settle him down onto my lap. Of course, both Harry and Shayla see this and decide that they want in on it too. Harry stops playing with Rosalie and his cars and practically sprints over to us. _"Mummy, up." _He requests simply. I lift him up; similar to the way I did with Even and place him next to his younger brother. Both nuzzled into opposite sides. Shayla snuggles up to Emmett quickly, before wriggling her way off of him and the sofa and making her way over to me and her two older brothers. When she reaches us, she merely jumps onto my lap with sly smirk and plonks herself in the middle of her brothers. I lean back further into the chair to get us all comfortable. I look down at my children and I swear I can actually feel my heart warm at what I see. Aww, Shayla clutching the hands of both Harry and Evan. I chuckle to myself, that little girl doesn't know what she's got herself into. I dread to think what it's going to be like when she's older and interested in boys.

I'm broken out of my reverie by the tinkling bell like laughter of Rosalie. Seems she's thinking exactly the same as me.  
_"Poor Shay. Those two,"_ She points at Harry and Evan, _"are going to scare off any boy that gets within a 2 metre radius of her."_ She chuckles again and comes to stand next to the chair, ruffling the triplets' hair affectionately. It's true though, the boys are protective of their baby sister now, and it's only going to worse as she gets older.  
_"Too right, Brady's going to have one hell of a hard time trying to get through them ...and me to get to Shayla when she's older."_ Emmett chokes out with laughter. Ahh, yes Brady. Let's just say I was rather pissed when my Pack brother imprinted on my daughter; my only daughter to be exact. But I've come round to the idea since then. At least I know that he'll take care of her and he only wants the best for her.  
_"Over-protective much." _ I tease. Emmett sticks his tongue out at me in retaliation whilst Rosalie just rolls her eyes at our banter. _"They'll be together eventually. But at least we know he's a good guy. Anyway guys, grab a kid, they need to get dressed before the boys get here. We haven't got long."_ I say while trying to get out of the chair and hold on to kids at the same time. Wow, harder than I thought.

Fortunately for me, Rose and Em both take pity on my struggling, and grab a baby. Rosalie picks up Shayla and is out of sight in less than a second. I wish I had vampire super speed, it'd come in quite useful. Emmett takes Evan off me while I keep a hold of Harry who is rather content where he is, and we both walk upstairs and into my room. Shayla is already dressed in a cute little pink dress with black flowers, how cliché. She and Rosalie are happily chatting away to one another. Well actually, Rosalie's chatting and Shay's trying to, it's just a little garbled.

After dressing Evan and Harry in the tiniest trainers ever, and the stylish jeans and t-shirt combo, we all head downstairs to wait for the Pack. The kids love the Pack; they wrap them around their little fingers. It's pretty funny to watch 7 fully grown shape-shifters playing around with three tiny little kids. I say 7 cos' Sam; well let's just say old habits die hard with him. After 2 years, he still hasn't taken to Rosalie or Emmett, which is ridiculous because even Paul started to like them, and that was about a year ago. Meh, you win some, you lose some.  
I set Harry down on the floor at the same time as Rose and Em put Shayla and Evan down. They all start playing together straight away with some building blocks. Thank God they are so well behaved.

Half an hour passes by before I hear two cars pulling into the driveway. The boys are here.  
_"The other children are here to play"_ Rose says sarcastically. I smirk at her, just as Emmett starts to bounce on the chair he was sitting in silently mere seconds ago.  
Haaa let the fun begin.

_A.N: So what's your opinion?? *asks nervously*  
R & R please. Reviews are much loved =]  
And thanks so much to everyone who reviewed this story, I love to read reviews, they inspire me.  
It's my mission to reply to each and every review I get, it's the least I can do for those who take the time to read the story and also review it as well.  
Ciao. x_


	3. Chap 2Good fun & Unexpected Surprises

_A.N: Hey guys. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read the story. This chapter kind of baffled me a little cos' I wanted the arrival of the Cullens/Jacob to be the cliff hanger, but I also wanted to show all the pack, and have a day of fun. But this chapter didn't quite turn out the way I wanted it to. Enjoy. Sorry if it's suckish. =[  
_****

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Bummer.

**Chapter Two-Good Fun and Unexpected Surprises.**

It took all of 30 seconds for Seth, Paul, Jared, Colin, Brady, Embry and Quil to come barrelling through our front door. Jeez, haven't these boys ever heard of knocking? I can see Emmett briefly from the corner of my eye, beaming at the wolf boys. Bless him; even though he's not the only male in the house, Harry and Evan are only 18 months old, so he enjoys it when the Pack comes over. Other men to talk and do manly stuff with, I guess. And of course, Sam isn't here. The only time I...we... me, Harry, Evan and Shay ever see Sam and Emily for that matter, is when we go to La Push. Very rarely will Sam come here, unless it's an emergency.

_"BAYDEE BAYDEE" _Shayla screeches loudly, startling her brothers and launching herself across the room as fast as possible to get to where Brady was. Rosalie sniggered at Shay's nickname for Brady; she has a little trouble with her r's. She loves him already and my baby girl isn't stupid, she knows he'd do anything for her. He laughs at full volume, probably deafening Paul and Seth by doing so (they're standing right next to him) and picks her up and spins her, before giving her a hug. Queue the aww's. I'm just about to make a sarcastic comment about how mushy he is but Paul beats me to it.

_"Urgh, give us a break you whipped lovesick little puppy."_ He exclaims, gagging once he's finished, earning him a high-five from Emmett. Same old Paul and when the hell did Em move to the other side of the room? Brady just gives Paul a medusa like glare and then proceeds to ignore him. I laugh at them both, they're worse than the triplets' sometimes. (_A.N: Paul and Brady are brothers in this fic. Just thought I'd let you know.)_  
Jared, Colin and Quil laugh too, before making themselves at home and heading straight for the kitchen and the food supply. Great, they're going to eat us out of a house and a home now, urgh being part of a pack definitely has its disadvantages.

_"Hey guys"_ I say warmly along with a _"hey"_ from Rosalie and a booming _"BOYS"_ from Emmett, they might be idiots, but I'll be damned if I don't love them. They are my brothers after all. Paul waves his hand uselessly at us whilst Seth and Embry bound up to me and pull me into a big bear hug each.  
After that, they settled themselves down on the wooden floor to play with Harry and Evan, who were getting increasingly agitated with the building blocks they'd been playing with for the last 20 minutes. Seth sensing the boys' agitation growled softly at them and murmured _"I'm going to get you."_ Embry quickly caught on and joined Seth in his new game. They're just big kids really. Harry and Evan screamed in delight and got up off of the floor to run away from their uncles.  
Jared, Quil and Colin had apparently filled their hunger for now as I watched them enter the living room once again and plonk themselves down on the sofa, along with Paul.

I look over at Rosalie and as I catch her eye, we both burst out in laughter at what we were seeing. Four werewolves and a vampire chatting animatedly together on the sofa, a werewolf pulling funny faces at a toddler and two more overgrown werewolves chasing two squealing toddlers around the living room. At hearing Rose and I laugh, the boys stop and stare at us accusingly. I hold my hands up at them in defence with a huge smirk plastered on my face.

_"Mummy, mummy, help"_ My boys squeal as they run towards me in hopes of protection from their uncles. I chuckle lightly at them before scooping them both into my arms. Embry and Seth come to a dead halt when they see where Harry and Evan are, haa smart boys. They know not to mess with me. They edge closer to us very slowly and cautiously, and in the name of the game, I playfully growl at them. My sons' giggle amusedly at Seth and Embry, knowing they are now safe from their clutches.

_"Paul"_ Harry chants as he's just noticed Paul's here. He squirms around in my arms, obviously wanting to get down. I put him on the floor and he's next to Paul in a flash tugging on his cut off's. Harry likes playing with Emmett and Paul, they are the only ones of his uncles that will indulge him in his rough play. The others are too worried about him getting hurt.

_"So how does spaghetti sound for dinner?" _ I ask everyone except Rose and Emmett. They all nod, I don't know why I bother, they'd eat anything, and Shayla screams with joy. Spaghetti is her favourite food at the moment. I pass Evan over to Rosalie as I head to the kitchen to make a start on dinner.

Dinner was uneventful except Emmett getting a face full of spaghetti courtesy of one of the wolves. I think it was Colin because he was the only one with the 'I'm innocent' look plastered on his face. Em was about ready to start a food fight right there and then, and had Rosalie not given him 'the death glare' he would have.

I clean up with Seth's help and afterwards, we take off for the back garden where everyone else is. They can make as much mess as they want outside. There's nothing breakable out there.  
_"Thanks Seth."_ I say ruffling his hair affectionately.  
_"No problem."_ He replies, giving me a hug. But do you know what he does then? My baby brother gives me a bloody wedgie.  
_"Start running little brother."_ I bite out, and he's off then with me on his wolfy tail.  
As we approach the others, we see them playing some weird form of......football? Basically they're all just tackling and attacking one another while Rosalie and Brady are chasing my babies away from them. Seth wastes no time in joining in and launches a swift tackle to Jared who had just gotten up from attacking Quil. I sigh, Boys will be boys. Emmett has his back to me and seeing an opportunity, I tackle him to the ground. The look on his face...priceless. Before I can get up, three little bodies jump on top of me with cheeky smiles etched on their faces. Glancing around at the faces of my family and seeing and hearing their smiles and laughter, I genuinely don't think I've ever been this happy and content with life.

The rest of the day flew by playing games and having fun, especially when Emmett went running at full speed with Evan in his arms. At first I was worried and so was Rosalie, I mean vampires can run superfast, but then I saw Evan's awestruck face and I knew he was fine. He loved it. Shayla and Harry wanted a go too and Emmett was more than happy to comply. He'd do anything for his niece and nephews.  
Then before I knew it, it was evening time and the pack boys were saying their goodbyes, and then we were all huddling together for a big family hug, even Rosalie and Paul. 10 minutes after the pack left, the kids were happily watching cartoons on the telly with Emmett and I was sitting at the window gazing at the night sky. I found looking at the stars, oddly calming. I heard a car entering our driveway with speed.  
That's funny; I thought to myself, they'd only just left so why were they back again?

_"Jesus Christ. They've only been gone for 10 minutes and now they're back."_ Rosalie stated as she came out of the kitchen, holding out a cup of tea for me to take. God this women is a lifesaver. I take the cup from her gratefully and proceed to look out of the window.

_"Thanks Rose"_ I start to say but I'm cut off by the sound of car engines heading towards the edge of our driveway. What I see almost sends me to an early grave. _"Holy Shit!"_ I breathe out, and as soon as the words leave my mouth, both Rose and Em are at my side in an instant asking what's wrong. My heart is beating erratically and I'm sure they can both hear it, but...the car's outside aren't any belonging to the Pack.

I'd recognise those cars anywhere, the last time any of us had seen them was when they were leaving, almost three years ago. I can't bring myself to say anything so instead I point out of the window with a shaky hand, to what I'm looking at. Rosalie beautiful face hardens into a look of absolute resolve. Resolve for what, I have no idea, and Emmett is just completely lost for words for once. Oh god, this can't be happening. Not yet, not now. The cars are proof of only one thing; they're back.  
Because sitting in our driveway was Alice's canary yellow Porsche and Edward's silver Volvo. Suddenly, the doors to the Porsche swing open, catching mine, Rose's and Em's attention and out step 4 familiar faces; Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and of course, Alice. Shit! Please don't let _him_ be with them, I plead helplessly. I can feel my heart rate steadily increasing, especially as the Volvo's doors open. Edward and Bella both step out of the front seats elegantly just as the back doors are flung open. A miniature Bella-Edward with bronze ringlets hops out and I know immediately who it is. Renesemee. It's only been three years and yet she looks about the same age as a 10-11 year old.  
The last person emerging from the Volvo has me stepping back from the window and gasping as though I'm in actual pain. Jacob. He still looks the same as he did three years ago. Jacob Black, my old Alpha, the father of my children, the man I loved/love...is back.

_"No. He...they can't. They can't be back. Not now."_ I wail the last sentence and pray to God that I'm just imaging things. Rosalie grabs me by the shoulders and shakes me a little.  
_"Leah, please, snap out of it."_ She says softly but hastily, _"They need you. What do you want us to do?"_ She asks quietly and points at the three little children sitting innocently on the sofa, watching SpongeBob. Oh god, my babies'. As I look at them, I know that there's no point in running. It'd be too confusing for them. I glance at Rosalie and Emmett, and I know they'll help me. They'll help me protect, or do whatever I decide to do.

I rush across the room to the sofa and instantly try to pick up all three of my children. I need to protect them. Rose and Emmett understanding what I'm doing, come to my aid. Rosalie takes Evan off of me and Emmett tucks Shayla protectively into his huge bear-like body. We all step back to the edge of the room; hoping to be able to maintain some distance for when _they_ walk through the front door. I know they won't hurt us; I just can't get my brain to work logically at this precise moment. _They _must be close; I can hear their velvety voices floating through the air as they get nearer to the door. The triplets' must notice something is wrong, because they stay incredibly still and silent. I clutch Harry closer to me cos' I have no idea what else I'm supposed to do.

Rose looks at me reassuringly and I feel my body calm slightly. Please let it all work out, I pray silently. Oh please God. I peek at Evan and Shayla who are safely and contentedly tucked up against Emmett and Rose at the same time as the front door opens, revealing the Cullen family and Jacob.  
Oh god Jacob, I can't look at him. I rapidly change my line of view to that of the wooden floor. It's too hard. I can't do this. The resemblance between my babies' and Jacob is clear as a bell, how the hell am I going to keep it from him? My silent ranting is interrupted by the honey sweet voice of Carlisle Cullen.  
_"Hello Rosalie..........Emmett...............Leah."_ He says in a most Carlisle-ish manner; polite and kind. I hesitantly look up into the 8 pairs of questioning and surprised eyes peering at the little ones we're holding. Peering at my children.


	4. Chap 3Back for Good?

_A.N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update. I'm sorry for keeping everyone waiting but I wanted this chapter to be the best it could and I've been really busy with college. Stupid assignments that I can't do, grrrr =[  
Anyway, a BIG thanks to everyone who reviewed or read the last chapter. It makes me all warm & fuzzy knowing that you guys enjoy this story and that I'm not just wasting my time. So here's my chapter three. I don't particularly like it, but I hope __**you**__ do.  
By the way, if anyone has any idea's they'd like for me to include in the story then feel free to let me know. Everything helps. =0]_

  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nilch. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Bummer.**

  
**Chapter Three-Back for Good?**

I feel sick, actually physically sick. My heart's beating so hard against my chest that I swear it's going to jump out any minute now. The seconds of quiet feel like hours. Well hello there awkward silence.

Still no-one says anything; they just continue to look at my children curiously. Edward immediately shoots me a shocked expression after that last thought. _Of course Leah_ I think to myself, _he's a damn mind reader, DUH!_ I see him crack a small smile at that. Renesemee just looks more bored than curious.  
My attention turns to my son who just buried his head against my shoulder, apparently not liking having eight strangers staring at him. Harry usually isn't a shy person so his action is what makes me decide to break the silence that was looming in the room.

"_Can you please stop staring at __my__ children?" _I ask. _"You're scaring them." _I nod my head at Harry, Evan and Shayla. Someone gasps lightly at what I just said, I don't know who, but again it's Carlisle who speaks up.

_"Of course Leah, we're very sorry. We didn't mean to scare them, we were just curious."_ He says softly, adding a gentle smile at the end. I can feel myself calming slightly, and I glance over at Jasper wondering whether he was using his ability on me or whether it was just Carlisle.

_"I....uh, it's fine. You weren't to know." _I stutter out, blushing as the attention suddenly turns to me. _"So...your, umm back?!"_ I ask lamely, desperately trying to change the subject from my children, and hoping to God that this is just some fleeting visit and they'll be gone soon. _Jacob will_ find out eventually, I know that, I just want it to be on my terms. Nothing wrong with that, right? Edward is giving me a confused look now, probably not understanding what I'm ranting about in my head. I slowly walk over to the one-seater. It's only about 2 metres away from me, but the whole time I'm walking, I feel like I'm on death row. I plonk myself down on it and am quickly joined by Emmett and Rose. Rosalie sits herself on the arm of my chair with Evan comfortably in her lap and Emmett moves over to the sofa and places Shayla down next to him. She was looking around with fascination at the different faces, not so shy now that conversation was starting up.

_"Yes, we are back indeed. We were going to ring first but decided to drop in and surprise you all."_ Carlisle chuckles.

_"I think it's safe to say that nowhere could compare to Forks. It just wasn't the same. This is our home." _Edward states. Oh, so they're back for good. I feel like crying, but I know now isn't the time.

_"And we missed you all. It didn't feel like home without Rosalie and Emmett being there either."_ Alice pipes in cheerfully. She hasn't changed at all, still a walking talking happy pill.

_"Yeah, well Leah needed us." _Rose says protectively, throwing a glare Jacob's way when she spoke. Jesus, I hope nobody noticed. Both Edward and Carlisle's face lit up with understanding and I'm sure they knew the reason(s) why Rosalie and Emmett decided to stay in Forks with me. I knew that I was going to have to tell everyone the truth about the triplet's tonight, I'd rather everyone, and especially Jacob heard it from me and not from Edward. That would definitely not go down well. Who was I kidding; the truth wasn't going to go down well either way. It was just better coming from me.

The atmosphere in the room was getting tense after Rose's comment and everybody could sense it even the kids. I put Harry on the floor next to the chair and took Evan off Rose's lap and did the same with him. I tried to smile reassuringly at them and I told them to play with their toys, but they didn't. They just sat where they were on the floor, obviously interested in what was going on around them. Carlisle walked over to the sofa and calmly sat down next to Emmett and Shayla.

_"Mummy, who they?"_ My daughter's soft voice chimes up. Everyone turns to look at the little girl perched next to Emmett's hulking frame. Jacob looks as though he's in a world of his own, deep in thought. Huh, I wonder if he's realised yet, I think to myself and obviously to Edward as well. I've given up trying to hide my thoughts from him. They'll all know soon enough, I guess. Edward just looks at me, his face a mixture of pity and...What is that? Sadness? I project my thoughts at him._ Hey Eddie Boy, I don't need you to pity me or to feel sorry for me ok? We've done well here. We're all good._ He just sighs softly and nods his head slightly.

_"Mummy?"_ Shayla asks again. I can't help but chuckle at her impatience, she definitely inherited that from me, and I can see Jasper smirking as well. He must be feeling her emotions. Harry and Evan are looking at me for answers too.

_"They're your Aunty Rose's and Uncle Em's brothers and sisters, and mommy and daddy."_ I reply, trying to keep things as simple as possible for them. _"That's Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Renesemee and Jacob." _I falter a little when I point Jacob out to them. Breathe Leah, I remind myself. Harry gets up from the floor, and starts to walk towards where Alice and Jasper were. I make to get up and pull him back, but a cold, gentle touch pushes me back down into the chair. Rosalie. I look at her, only to see her and Emmett, both smiling supporting smiles at me.

Harry toddles past his uncle and sister and comes to a stop in front of Alice, Jasper and Esme. He doesn't say anything, just looks at them for about 30 seconds, and then moves on Bella, Edward, Renesemee and Jacob.

The moment his and Jacob's eye's meet, I swear I can actually see the light bulb in Jacob's head _ping_ and switch on. Not surprising seeing how Harry is a dead ringer for his dad. Jacob sends me a look which I can only describe as that of pure venom and his entire frame begins to shake. Suddenly, a vivid replay of how Emily got her scars runs through my mind and I scramble up from my seat and towards my son. Alarm bells scream in my head, but just as I move to snatch him away, Harry is safe in the marble-like arms of Emmett along with Shayla. I take a step backwards and glimpse at Rosalie, who is standing next to Emmett with Evan securely on her hip.

_"I think we need to have a little talk Leah, don't you?"_ Jacob growls out; making me flinch back. Shit, no hiding it now, he looks really pissed. His body is still heaving; his anger threatening to overthrow him.

_"Rose, call the boys and see if they'll look after the kids. I don't want them here. It might not be safe."_ I whisper, although I have no idea why seeing as everyone is the room has super hearing. I don't break eye contact with Jacob as I say this, in the unlikely case that he decides to attack me. Rose passes me Evan and rushes into the hallway to make the call. As soon as Evan is in my arms, Jacob's shaking subsides and he seems to be calming down. I glance at the rest of the Cullens and am met with expression of empathy and shock. Apart from Bella and Renesemee; Bella is giving me the 'evils' and if looks could kill, I'd be a pile of ashes right now, whereas Renesemee just looks plain confused at the situation.  
Rosalie walks back into the room, stands to the side of me and says _"Embry and Colin are on their way now. They'll be 5 minutes." _ I nod my head at her in thanks.

_"Unc Em, what's a matter?" _Harry asks, his little button nose scrunched up in confusion.  
_"Well bud, you and your brother and sister are going with Uncle Embry and Uncle Colin to La Push for a little while. Momma, me and Aunty Rose are going to have a boring adult talk with those guys over there, okay?" _ Emmett replies truthfully, looking at Shayla and Harry, then Evan. They each nod their heads, happy that they'll be seeing their other Uncles again. Emmett and I scuttle around the house quickly, getting the kids' overnight stuff ready, just in case.

It takes Embry and Colin about 5 minutes to get to the house. I give each of my babies' a kiss and Emmett takes Evan off me and walks down the steps, out of the house, to Embry's car. I walk over to the window and wave them off as the car makes its way down the driveway.  
As soon as it's out of sight, my body is pushed across the room with a loud animalistic growl. A warm hand wraps around my arm as I'm harshly pulled to my feet.

_"Something you forgot to tell me Leah?"_ Jacob Black yells out, his facial expression a cross between hurt and fury. _"Like the fact I'm a father?" _I take a deep breath getting ready to spill the whole truth about everything; it's going to be one hell of a night.

_A.N: So what's the verdict? Sorry it was quite a short chapter.  
Please __**read && review.**__  
3_


	5. Chap 4Talkiing & Meeting

**A.N: Guys, I just want anyone who's been patiently waiting for an update to know that ****I am so genuinely sorry**** that it has taken me this long to update again. I've been really busy recently with college ending, trying to get my assignments in by the deadline, and on top of that the first anniversary of my nan's death has just gone by. =0[  
I'm actually thinking about giving up on the story and seeing if anyone would like to adopt it. I'm not sure yet but I do know that this story deserves my full attention and it hasn't been getting that.  
Anyway here's chapter 4, but beware it is extremely short.**

**Chapter 4: Talking and Meeting**

The two hours it took for me to fully explain the situation to Jacob and the other Cullens were the longest of my entire life. Jacob went through an array of emotions as I told the story; the main ones being hurt and anger, sometimes though I swear I could see a glimpse of understanding flash across his face, but usually it was gone as quick as it came. By the time I'd finished speaking, our living room wall had several large holes in it, Jacob controlled his urge to phase but he also needed to find another way to relieve himself of some of his anger. He had also suffered a broken nose which didn't help his anger issue, courtesy of Rosalie of course, apparently she didn't appreciate the way he was talking to me or the fact that he'd _imprinted_ (haaa) his fist into our newly decorate living room wall.  
To be fair the entire talk hadn't gone as bad as I initially thought it would, of course as soon as I had that thought it all went to hell.

Currently I was seated in the passenger seat of Rosalie's cherry red car, on my way to La Push with Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob and Renesemee. Urgh, I didn't want her there at all and I made that thought clear in my head before we left so Edward could hear. But she had decided that _her_ Jacob wasn't going anywhere without her, especially with finding out that he had a whole part of his life that she had no part in. But what the brat wanted, the brat obviously got. I looked out of the window at the tree's quickly flashing by, and dimly started to recall the talk we all just had and where the arguments had started.

**  
**_**F L A S H B A C K **__(less than an hour earlier)_

I had just finished explaining to everyone about the triplet's. I felt as though my body was drained from talking but at the same time, I was glad it was all out in the open. Jacob's anger had seemingly diminished, at least for the time being, but I knew it wasn't going to last that way. Bella and the loch ness monster had been giving me the exact same death glares for a while now, neither one liking the fact that Jacob was the father of my children. Esme and Carlisle had both offered me kind smiles of comfort and reassurance throughout the whole thing for which I was grateful.

An awkward silence had settled upon the room soon after I had stopped speaking, I think everyone was just taking the time to process everything. I silently thought about my babies' wondering how they were when Jacob finally spoke up and interrupted my endless thoughts about them.

"I want to meet my children Leah. . .can I see them?" He asked the one question where I knew he wouldn't like the answer I was going to give. The answer which would undoubtedly cause a raging argument. I looked over at Edward knowing that he had heard what my next words would be, what they would cause. His golden eyes met my brown ones and all I saw in them was understanding. Of course he would understand, he knew I was only trying to protect my children. I made a silent prayer, hoping that Jacob too would understand why I was going to do what I was going to do.

"I...uh...," I hesitated but I also knew that there was no way to soften the blow; I was best just to say it quickly. Like ripping off a plaster, quick and painless, well at least that's what I hoped. Emmett nudged me softly, urging me to continue. I took a deep breath and spoke. "I don't think that's a good idea Jacob. I don't think it's a good idea for you to be in their lives'." I said whilst looking straight into Jacob's deep brown orb's.

He growled at me and started to move forward but was quickly stopped when Emmett placed himself in front me; effectively blocking me from Jake's view.  
"Why the hell not? They are MY kids and I have every right to see them. You've kept them away from me for long enough now Leah." He said whilst pointing a finger at me accusingly. I flinched inside from his accusations but quickly composed myself.

"Just let me explain Jacob." I pleaded with him, I wasn't doing this for selfish reasons, I was trying to protect my kids. I needed to make him understand. "They. . ." I said; pointing out Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper and Renesemee. ". . .will have to leave again eventually and Renesemee is your imprint, which means where she goes so do you. I don't want the triplets' to get attached to you only to have you leave them and break their hearts when you do go." Rosalie was at my side and nodding her head in agreement with what I was saying. Emmett gingerly stepped backwards, next to me so I could see Jake's reaction to my words.

However it was Bella who spoke up. "Are you sure you're not just doing this for your own selfish reasons Leah?" She asked with a smug smirk on her face, one that I was sorely tempted to knock right off. "Are you sure you're not just doing this for yourself to get back at Jake for leaving in the first place?" Rosalie growled at Bella before I had a chance to reply and said "Really Bella, not everyone's as damn selfish and pathetic as you are." Which in turn earned her a snarl from Edward's direction; prompting her to grin in satisfaction. Haa, Rose had never liked Bella, sure she had helped her when she was pregnant but that didn't mean she liked her.

I glimpsed at Jacob, who was obviously contemplating my earlier words; knowing that I was telling the truth. One day he would leave again, leaving not only me heart-broken this time, but three other little people too.  
"Leah I get it, I do. But you can't know for certain that I'll definitely leave again. I could never just leave again, knowing I'd be leaving my three children behind." I was momentarily stunned by what he had said. Was he really saying that he'd never leave again?  
"Uhh Jake, you don't get it. Don't make promises you don't know if you can keep. You should know better than anyone how hard it would be to be separated from your imprint. Even thinking about it used to cause you pain." I shouted, my voice rising in pitch with each word. "Eventually you would have to choose between your imprint and your kids. And you know that the imprint tops everything." I said, my voice drowning in sadness for both me and my babies'. He would never be _**mine**__ again. He would always be __**hers**__. The imprint made damn sure of that.  
"You don't know that the imprint would __**definitely**__ win." He said so softly that I thought I was hearing things. "Besides. . . .I have a right to see my kids, to be a part of their lives. I've missed so much already, I don't.....no I won't, miss out on anything else. You can't keep me out anymore." Rosalie fumed silently at my side, completely disagreeing with Jacob's last sentence. I was sure that both she and Emmett could keep Jacob away from the triplet's if absolutely necessary._

I was about to argue back when Esme stepped in. Her golden eyes were swimming with compassion for both me and Jacob. "I understand where you are both coming from, but I have an idea that may work for the both of you." She looked over at her first son, Edward and he nodded in agreement. Obviously he too thought that her idea could work. "Jacob could meet with your children, but you don't introduce him as their father. When the time comes for us to leave again, if Jacob can resist the pull to also leave with Nessie, that's when you introduce him to them as their father. This way, Jacob can still see them and be in their lives but they won't get as attached to him as they would if they knew who he was, and then if he has to leave with us...................well they should be ok." She finished talking and I quite liked her idea.

It would be damage limitation in the case that he did decide to leave. But Harry, Evan and Shayla wouldn't be _**that**__ affected because they wouldn't know he was their dad.  
"I guess I can deal with that." Jacob said, but he didn't look completely at ease with the idea. He knew that this idea was the only form of protection for the kids in case the imprint did triumph over him after all.  
I looked at Emmett and Rosalie for advice and both of them gave me a short smile and a brisk nod. They too thought that it was the best idea that anybody would be able to come up with. I knew what I had to do, so I took a long, deep breath.  
"Okay then. But if my babies' still get too attached to you and then you leave and hurt them, I'll make you wish you'd never been born. You got that Black?!" I said as harshly as I could. I meant what I said and I would definitely make good on my promise.  
"I'm with Leah on this. You hurt my niece or nephews, or Leah for that matter, then you're a dead dog walking." Emmett growled out his piece, and Rose nodded in absolute agreement. I knew they were telling the truth, they loved Harry, Evan and Shayla too much to let them get hurt. Almost as much as I did._

I made eye contact with Jacob Black, only to find him smiling hugely with happiness. I almost melted when I saw it. Oh god, not that smile. Please not that amazing smile.  
"Agreed." He said, his eyes still locked with mine. "And thank you Leah. Thank you." I could only offer him a small smile back in return, my ability to talk rendered useless by that god damn gorgeous smile of his.  


_E N D O F F L A S H B A C K_

And so here we were. On our way to La Push so Jacob and urghh Renesemee could officially meet Harry, Evan and Shayla. I'd given Embry and Colin a call just before we left so that they knew we were coming, and so that Rosalie and Emmett could come too. Let's just say Jake, Edward and Carlisle in particular were shocked as hell when they found out that Sam revised the treaty so that Rose and Emmett could come on to the La Push Reservation. I wonder how the pack were going to react to Jacob being back. Huh. I wonder how the triplet's were all going to react to Jake now that they didn't have a bunch of strangers watching their every move.

The car pulled to an abrupt halt thanks to Emmett's driving. I guess I'd find out how everyone was going to react soon enough. We were here.__

__

**A.N: Read and review please. =0] Sorry for the crappiness of it.  
By the way, if anyone is considering adopting this story, please pm me and let me know. Like I said I haven't decided yet but if I do stop with this story, I would like an avid reader/reviewer/lover of any Leah story to take over and trust with 'Life Goes On'.**


	6. END

**As you all may know, I have been considering putting 'Life Goes on' up for adoption if anyone wanted it. I have many reasons for doing so, mainly because I believe that the fic deserves someone who is dedicated to it fully, and I just do not seem to have any free time anymore.**

**It is a pleasure to say that the story will indeed be adopted by ****stephycats7785. **

**And on a final note, I would like to thank all of the readers and reviewers that have stuck with me and this story. Without all of you, I definitely would have given up very early and just had the fic discontinued. And I hope that you all continue to read and review for ****stephycats7785**** when she continues with her own version of 'Life Goes on'. I certainly will be and I'm definitely looking forward to it.**

**Thank you and goodbye. I'm out. =0)**


End file.
